So I Got Taxed
by J.S. KID
Summary: You don't know what it takes to fall in-love with a golden duct tape and to have a crazy family. This is very random and crazy, so if you don't like this, just don't say anything and leave. Story was based on different posts in AoGA. For May Madness.


**So I Got Taxed  
><strong>By: Someone…

…

**Disclaimer:** I forgot how to write them anymore. So yeah, whatever disclaimer, I don't own GA, Poker Face or Barneyyy.  
><strong>Beware:<strong> The author is currently suffering the wonders of insanity… big time.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>The story is totally random and crazy. Maybe the authors that are part of the AoGA group will understand it. So if you don't want to be confuse or disturb by this, you can leave now. Or if you decided to read and and got mad because you didn't understand it, please just press the 'X' button of your browser.

…

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there was a brunette haired girl who was wandering in the woods. She saw a small wooden house and decided to enter it. She was amazed from what she saw. The house was full of ice cream, chocolates, cakes and duct tapes. There was even a fountain of chocolate that made her stomach grumble. She looked at the other side of the room and saw a tall shelf that was full of manga.

But then, she looked questioningly at the duct tapes.

"Why are there a lot of duct tapes in a place that is full of sweets and mangas?" She asked to no one. She decided to pick up one of the duct tape and stared at it.

"BEHOLD! THE EVIL OVERLORD IS HERE. WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE? ARE YOU SUBMITTING YOURSELF TO THE GREAT OVERLORD WHICH IS ME?"

The girl looked at this someone who was claiming herself as the "EVIL OVERLORD". The EVIL OVERLORD seemed normal for her – straight black hair and pretty face. She chuckled softly, thinking that the girl was only joking.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Err, who are you again?" She asked, confirming.

"DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF. ARE YOU HERE TO BE MY HENCHMAN OR NOT? CAUSE IF NOT THEN YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR ENTERING MY HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS OFFENSE."

Mikan laughed hard, thinking that the EVIL OVERLORD was only making fun of her. She didn't notice the annoyed look of the OVERLORD was throwing to her.

"HOW DARE YOU TO LAUGH AT ME. I AM BOUND TO BE RESPECTED AND NOT INSULTED. YOU SERIOUSLY COMMITED AN ACT THAT DEFY THE OVERLORD'S LAW. I SHALL PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR DREADFUL BEHAVIOR."

The normal girl in front of her suddenly changed into a terrifying witch, holding a long scythe on her right hand. Mikan, not believing what she was seeing pinched herself thinking that she was only dreaming. But she was so wrong.

"YOU EVEN DARED TO LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY DUCT TAPE. YOU SHALL FEEL HOW HARD IT IS TO BE JUST A ROLL OF DUCT TAPE – BEING CUT AND PULLED ON EVERY USE."

The EVIL OVERLORD raised her scythe and started to chant unfathomable words. Mikan stiffened on her position and felt her body's burning and shrinking. She wanted to scream for help but every words she was saying seemed inaudible. She just closed her eyes, wishing that it was only her imagination.

A few moments later…

As Mikan opened her eyes, a cold, wooden floor welcomed her. She tried to move but she couldn't. She saw the EVIL OVERLORD sitting in front of her, popping a bubble gum. As the EVIL OVERLORD noticed that she was finally awake, she picked up a spiky duct tape sword and POKED it to her.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR INSULTING THE GREAT OVERLORD."

Mikan tried to retort but to her surprise, she couldn't.

"YOU THINK I'M JOKING ABOUT TRANSFORMING YOU INTO A ROLL OF DUCT TAPE? YOU'RE SERIOUSLY WRONG. NOW YOU'RE JUST A ROLL OF DUCT TAPE. YOU CAN ONLY RETURN BACK TO NORMAL WHEN SOMEONE FALLS IN-LOVE WITH YOU. BUT NO SANE PERSON WILL FALL FOR A ROLL OF DUCT TAPE SO YEAH." The EVIL OVERLORD explained haughtily. Then she laughed evilly and picked her up. She went outside the house and using the spiky duct tape sword, she hit the poor roll of duct tape and it went flying to who-knows-where.

…

_Mark: Caratopia Park…_

Kokoro Yome. Also known as Koko by many was currently strolling at the park with his little brother. Everything was normal that time… not until…

"Hey, big bro, where are we going next?" A silver haired boy asked excitedly to the blonde haired guy in his side. The blonde guy smiled goofily and stared at the sky, thinking.

"Hmmm… How about the mall, Youichi? Let's watch some movies." The blonde suggested.

"I know a great movie big bro! Let's go!"

They started walking while talking about some random things. But everything stopped when something hard hit Koko's head.

"Oww!" He winced in pain. He looked at the 'thing' that hit his head and saw a roll of duct tape.

"Big bro, are you alright?" Youichi asked and ran to his big brother.

"I'm okay but who in the world will throw a roll of duct tape with such force?" Koko asked and travelled his eyes to the sky and then to his surroundings. In the end, he just ignored it and massaged the bump in his head.

"_Hey! Please help me!"_

"Huh? Who was that?"

"Who is who, big bro?" Youichi asked, confused.

"I promised I heard someone saying 'Please help me.'" Koko replied and looked around him.

"_I'm here! Do you hear me? I'm right here!" _

"Now I'm really sure that I've heard a girl's voice."

"Big bro, are you alright? I'm not hearing anything."

"_I'm the roll of duct tape on the ground! Please! If you're hearing me then please help me!"_

Koko felt a shiver ran down to his spine. He robotically turned his head to look at the roll of duct tape on the ground. It was color gold and shiny. A rare treasure for his eyes.

But that was not the issue right now.

He laughed nervously.

"Ha-ha-ha. Impossible. A roll of duct tape can't talk."

"Silly big bro. Did the duct tape hit your head way too hard?" Youichi asked jokingly.

"I guess so, lil bro. But don't you think that the duct tape is so attractive? It's color gold – shining, shimmering and splendid."

That served as a trigger and Youichi laughed, really hard.

Koko chuckled at his own stupid-ness and looked at the duct tape again. "I guess I'll take it with me."

Mikan felt so relieved when the unknown guy picked her up on the ground. The truth was she really wanted to cry. But because she was a duct tape now, she didn't really know where her eyes are located.

Koko was holding the duct tape through its hole and Mikan felt so tickly. She screamed and started throwing curses which startled Koko a lot.

"Now I'm sure of it. THIS DUCT TAPE IS TALKING!"

…

_Mark: Koko's Home._

Home. Home is where you suppose to spend some quality time with your family.

"Hey Anna-twin, let start head banging now!" Nonoko suggested with a very lively voice.

"Yeah Nonoko-twin! Let's do it with a style!" Anna answered.

"I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth." Anna began to sing while whipping her hair.

"I'll start to bang my head on the concrete wall now!" Aoi, the youngest of them stated. Instead of worrying, Anna and Nonoko answered… "Hell yeah!"

"Yeah! Let's lose some calories and brain cells now!" They said in unison and started whipping their heads back and forth while banging their head on the wall.

...

On the other side of the Yome's residence…

"Kitsu, let's see which laptop is better!" Yuu declared, proposing a war.

"Damn, Yuu, even if you're my brother, I'll never accept defeat from you!" Kitsu answered and they started to click the 'View all Comments' of a random post in Facebook that has 1,536 comments. In the end, their laptop and browser gone haywire and failed them both.

Hmmmm…

"Let's try it again!" … FAIL.

Those were very normal at the Yome's residence.

…

Finally, the hero and his lil brother finally made it home.

"Big bro, not that I don't believe you but are you serious about that…" Youichi pointed at the golden duct tape on his big bro's hand. "…thing talks?"

"She's talking to me right now. She's saying that she got cursed by a girl under the name of EVIL OVERLORD."

"That was weird because I'm not hearing anything. Shall we go to the psychiatrist now, big bro?"

"I'm serious, she's talking to me and I love her voice. What a lovely duct tape this is." Koko answered which seriously freaked out his lil bro.

"Welcome home. How weird to say that the duct tape was talking." A girl with short raven haired girl butted in their conversation.

"Imai-san. Why are you here?" Koko asked.

"I'm here to say that you should marry that talking golden duct tape if you don't want to die."

"What are you saying Imai-san? Do you my cousin Koko to die?" A pink haired girl that came out of nowhere asked.

"Harada-san my answer will be no, Not really him. But maybe someone else. Or if no one else is available to die, then it'll prolly be him." Imai answered and then took her leave.

"Huh?" Misaki was left in a daze.

"Misaki-nee, big bro is talking to the duct tape. Isn't that really insane?"

Misaki put a finger under her chin and started to think. She looked at Koko who was busy admiring the golden roll duct tape.

"I don't think so. Maybe he fell in love with it. Oh I know! How about we plan their wedding? I must call Tsubasa and Tono for this. Oh and maybe they can bring their balloon swords too." And Misaki started to dial Tsubasa's number on her phone.

Koko looked at Misaki and smiled goofily.

"I'm so gonna marry this duct tape with the balloons as the best men." Koko said, his voice was full of admiration.

"So, a duct tape is gonna be my SISTER-IN-LAW?" Youichi stated, shocked like a normal person would.

…

One hour later… For whatever reason, Tsubasa became the wedding planner.

"Okay! I've finish the list of the wedding participants." Tsubasa said and showed them a paper. "We're lacking in bridesmaid though."

"I will be the PRIEST!" A blonde haired man with lavender colored eyes announced.

"I'll be the chocolate fountain eater." Imai declared murderously.

"I'll be the poker gurl!" Yura energetically said.

"Okay, so Narumi will be the priest, Imai-san will be the choco fountain eater and Yura is the poker gurl." Tsubasa jotted down to his list.

"The wedding will be on the end of the month." Tono added.

Suddenly, their surrounding was engulfed by dark smoke and the EVIL OVERLORD appeared in front of them.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT TO INVITE THE OVERLORD IN THIS WEDDING? I WANNA BE THE CREEPY FLOWER GIRL BECAUSE EVERYONE REMEMBERS THE CREEPY FLOWER GIRL."

"Oh okay, the OVERLORD is the creepy flower girl then." Tsubasa said and wrote the OVERLORD's name on the list.

…

_Mark: Day of the Wedding_

Koko was nervously waiting down the aisle, listening to the opening ceremony song, 'Poker Face' which was personally sang by Lady Gaga. He tried to calm down by talking to the best men, which are the balloon swords. At the side of the church, a small girl was staring at him, eating the wedding cake alone.

After a long wait, Koko finally saw Tsubasa at the end of the aisle, holding his beloved roll of golden duct tape. He smiled, imagining his life with his beloved duct tape after the wedding. But a sudden thought enter his mind… How about their honeymoon?

This seriously freaked out Koko to no end.

On the other hand, Tsubasa knelt in the end of the aisle and let go the duct tape so it would roll down the aisle to the groom. Mikan felt dizzy because of this and lost consciousness in the middle of her rolling.

Before the duct tape reach the end of the aisle, Sumire, Koko's best friend suddenly appeared and kicked the duct tape. It flew, once again, to who-knows-where wonderland.

"Hey best friend, let's get marry instead! The romance between me and duct tape seems impossible, so my beloved best friend, from all trials and fun that we've been through, will you marry me?" Koko proposed out of the blue while the Barney's 'I love you' song was playing.

This caused a very awkward silence in the church.

Hotaru Imai was so mad because she would not be able to eat the chocolate at the chocolate fountains.

Tsubasa was so ready to commit a mass murder and become the funeral planner for the Royal Funeral.

Youichi was still hoping that his big bro will change his mind and came back to Madame DT.

And the rest of the story was still unknown.

…

_Mark: _Who-Knows-Where Wow-wonderland

A certain raven haired guy was having his peaceful nap under his Sakura tree. Ah, the atmosphere was so serene and quiet.

But…

PANKK.

"What the heck was that?" The raven haired guy asked, annoyed. He saw the roll of golden duct tape on the ground and shot it a lethal glare.

"_Uhm, hey, can you help me?"_

The raven-haired guy stared at it with wide eyes.

And thus, the adventure of Madame Golden Duct Tape continues.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

So I was taxed because of spamming and posting an unrelated GA stuff at the Author of Gakuen Alice Group in Facebook. This oneshot is the penalty and a contribution to the May Madness too. This is madness so… geez, whatever.

This story is the result of the random and crazy talk we have in the group. So maybe when you're not in the group or you are inactive, you may not get this at all. I'm too lazy to add wonderful descriptions or even check the grammar or mind my best enemy which are the 'tenses', so I'm sorry.

I just want to say that this - the random talk in the AoGA group is one of the most memorable things that happened to me, jokes aside... that's it.

Cara (mishaa) is the EVIL OVERLORD. The others, figure out who are you here. It's so random so yeah. XD


End file.
